Nothing To Do But Hope
by Grasspaw
Summary: Remus, don't close your eyes. Don't you dare close your eyes! We're going to get you back to the Hospital Wing and you're going to be okay. But you can't go to sleep! You might never wake up again, Remus."


**Would you believe I actually got this idea from Monsters vs. Aliens? Well, I did. Basically, Remus gets really really really hurt on one full moon in their sixth year (after The Prank) and almost dies. I own nothing. Also, right now this is just a one-shot, but I might add to it if you ask nicely.**

All the earth was still. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sun was just rising, casting light into the world after all the night. The full moon was just sinking beneath the horizon. Everything seemed peaceful and happy.

But meanwhile, deep in the Forbidden Forest, something terrible was happening.

A wolf was lying on its side, panting heavily. A stag, a big black dog, and a small rat surrounded it. Slowly, the wolf shrunk and its hair disappeared. In its place was Remus Lupin. Usually, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. But he didn't. The three animals did not worry, though. Last night had been pretty rough, and it might take him a few minutes. While they waited, the animals also began to change. The dog became Sirius Black, the Rat Perter Pettigrew, and the stag James Potter.

They sat around, quietly waiting for their friend to get up. However, after ten minutes, they knew something was wrong. Sirius stepped forward. He looked at the boy closely, and froze. He was lying in a puddle of blood. He looked up sharply. "Wormtail, go get madam Pomfrey."

Peter looked up, confused. "What? Why?"

"Just go! Tell her Remus is hurt! Say we went to check on him in the Shrieking Shack and found him like this. Hurry! Run!" Peter ran off. Sirius rolled Reus over onto his back. He could see it now: a long, deep gash in his neck that was gushing blood.

Remus's eyes opened slightly. The pupils were dialated and he obviously could not see anything. He seemed to want to say something, but was unable to. he started to close his eyes again.

Sirius gripped Remus's shirt, pulling him up. The smaller boy's head lolled back as blood poured from the wound. "Remus! Don't close your eyes! Don't you _dare _close your eyes! Come on, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna get you to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey's going to fix you up... But you can't fall asleep! Remus, you might never wake up."

Remus was struggling to stay awake. He could hear Sirius's words, but he couldn't understand what they meant. It felt like someone was placing a very thick, heavy blanket over him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He was so tired... He wanted to just close his eyes and forget it all.

"James, help me! He can't die, he just can't!" Sirius was starting to panic now. James stood off to the side, staring in shock. Sirius's words seemed to jolt him back to life. He pointed his wand at a leaf, enlarged it, and transfigured it into a streture. "Help me get him on here," he commanded. Sirius, as gently as his fubling hands would allow, lifted Remus and placed him on it.

They walked solemnly forward, the two of the with Remus lying on the stetcher in between them, growing steadily paler. His eyes were half lidded, and he seemed to have entered a coma-like state. They quickened their pace.

Finally, after what seemed lik centuries, they stepped out of the forest. They could see Madam Pomfrey running towards them. She did not waste time trying to get him back up to the Hospital Wing, but began working immediately. She looked almost as pale as Sirius and James.

"She place some cloths on his neck. "Hold those there," she told Sirius. "Apply pressure, but not too much."

She pulled a little bottle out of her pocket and, uncroking it, poured it down Remus's throat. A tiny bit of color returned to his face, though he was still eerily pale.

She began to take the stretcher up to the Hospital Wing. The two boys followed her. She transferred him to a bed and turned to the two boys. "You two had better get some sleep."

"But we want to do something. Isn't there some way we could help?" Sirius asked.

The mediwitch shook her head. "There's nothing to do now but hope."


End file.
